


I get BI (with a little help from my friends...)

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: “Hey, so remember when we agreed that we wouldn’t make any couple announcements till we’re both ready but we could come out individually if we wanted to?”"Absolutely. Does the time feel right for you?"
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	I get BI (with a little help from my friends...)

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the tiniest bit out-of-character because I haven't written anything really in ages so if it's terrible, don't say I didn't warn you!

“Hey, so remember when we agreed that we wouldn’t make any couple announcements till we’re both ready but we could come out individually if we wanted to?”

Armie’s sentence comes out in one long breath that makes Timmy take a calming breath of his own. He’d half been hoping they would come out of the closet together when they announced their relationship after Armie’s divorce was over, but they had also agreed if the time felt right for one of them to come out, they wouldn’t hold each other back.

“Absolutely. Does the time feel right for you?” Timmy chews on his lip. Armie’s only been back in Los Angeles for a little over a week. They’d spent almost all of it together but Timmy had a Zoom call with a director so Armie had taken off for Tyler’s to resist jumping on his young lover during a professional call.

“Well, let’s say there was paint involved and Tyler and Niki could be professional hype men I swear.” Armie’s laugh sounds a little nervous but there’s also elements of pure giddy giggling in it, which means they were probably all baked when they thought this up. Timmy’s about to protest on those very grounds when Armie’s voice comes over the phone again, suddenly serious. “I really think this is a good time. I feel confident and supported and this way, I get my own shitstorm and you won’t have to deal with as much of my baggage.”

Timmy wishes he were there to hold his gorgeous blonde lover but he knows there are no safer hands for Armie than Tyler’s right now, so if the time really feels right...

“Do it.”

There’s a far off “yesssss!” and a very unmistakably Niki exclamation of joy and Timmy can’t help chuckling especially when Armie tells them to fuck off and he can hear shoving and laughter and then a yelp and a splash.

“Timo?” Tyler’s voice comes over the phone as Timmy catches his breath from how hard he was laughing by the end of the scuffle.

“Hey Tyler.” Timmy takes another long deep breath. “All is well?”

“I think Armie’s trying to drown Nick but Archie’s going nuts that his dads are fighting.” Timmy rolls his eyes affectionately. Archie adored Timmy the same way he loved all of Armie’s inner circle but from all the time with Nick over the years, that dog was definitely most bonded to Armie and Nick. “Just, ah, maybe stay off Instagram?” 

“Why?” Timmy’s eyes narrow as he opens his iPad and goes to the app.

“See ya Tim-o-tay!” Tyler over-enunciates and makes a loud kissing noise as he hangs up.

His phone immediately starts ringing again, _The Imperial March_ he set for Brian. Timmy makes the calculated decision to ignore it and turns his attention back to his iPad, unable to contain a smile.

**_“I get BI with a little help from my friends...” Pedicures are for everyone and I’m lucky to have the best friends ever._ **

Armie’s caption is cheesy as hell and Timmy can’t fight off a ridiculously happy grin at the accompanying pictures.

The first is Armie, making an overexaggerated pout while he gives the camera a thumbs up, Tyler laughing hysterically as he paints a bisexual flag on Armie’s bicep.  The next photo is three distinctly male pairs of feet, thirty painted toenails that, if Timmy had to guess, are Nick with his dark mediterranean skin and bright pink polish, Armie’s in the center with purple glitter, and finally Tyler with royal blue and a couple of shiny toe rings.

The last photo turns Timmy’s smile from giddy to serene and settles any lingering doubt about this being the time for Armie to come out. Armie’s in a lounger, his grin wide, bright, glowing white teeth, eyes squeezed shut with laughter and joy. Nick is tucked against his neck with Armie’s cheek resting on his head, a similar expression of joy, eyes crinkled shut, an arm around Archie to keep the pup cuddled with them. Tyler is the only one who looks different, an eye turned towards the camera to capture the picture as his lips press a kiss to Armie’s temple, his nose smushed into Armie’s short blonde hair.

_The Imperial March_ sounds again and Timmy picks up the phone.

He can’t even say hello before Brian’s voice storms into his ear.

“Timmy, _thank God!_ I just got off the phone with Eiza, you guys are going to have dinner tonight at…” Brian’s voice fades to static. Timmy likes Eiza. She’s been fun company and she really is a beautiful girl, but ultimately, she’s nothing more than a PR stunt and she deserves better. Hell, Timmy knows he deserves better.

_ He deserves better. _

It’s a realization that shakes him to his core and grounds him at the same time as he steadies his breathing.

“...are you even listening? It’s so important that you stay as far away from all this nonsense--”

“No.”

Brian makes a sputtering noise then coughs.

“I’m sorry, but what the ever-loving hell--”

“I said no.” Timmy says stronger, clearer. “You don’t have to worry about me formally coming out right now but I’m not playing this game with Eiza anymore. And I’m not ignoring Armie when he’s done something so positive and so brave. I love you Brian, and you’ve looked out for me for a long time. And I want to still work with you. But I can’t keep up these... _shams_. My big break came when I was most myself, and that was with Armie. And I’ve got the rest of my life to earn an Oscar. Tell Relevant to fuck themselves.”

Timmy hangs up and turns his attention back to Instagram. Armie’s post has already amassed nearly 100k likes and comments are pouring in.

There’s a part of him that realizes he’s probably going to pay professionally for this, but he knows he’ll still have work. And more importantly, he’ll be one step closer to being himself and sharing his love for this incredible man with the world.

He taps the heart. Just seconds later, comments start pointing out Timmy liking the post which gives him the confidence to tap the comment box himself.

If two emojis sent the internet wild in April, three will definitely do the trick this time.

😍😍😍

Timmy posts the comment and closes out of the app.

If people still can’t put the pieces together at this point, they’re just dumb and probably won’t even believe it when they do come out. And Timmy realizes, thinking about his loved ones, his parents and sister, Will, Giullian, Armie’s friends that treat him like family, that when the time comes for them to reveal their relationship, those “fans” won’t even matter. Because all the people who really matter know he’s happiest with Armie and love them both, exactly as they are.

  
  



End file.
